certaine chose n'aurait pas du être oublié !
by xercavins
Summary: deux nouvelles arrives à poudlard , des comportements étranges au saint de l'école , ainsi que des rapprochements inattendus...ecrit par moi et ma soeur laeti
1. Chapter 1

**"journal intime 31 août 15h15**

**La vengeance, certaine personne dise savoir se que s'est, et**

**disent qu'il iront jusqu'au bout mais il ne font pas. Il ont**

**peur de se qu'il deviendront de se que les autres feront**

**d'eux , personne ne peux comprendre se qu'est la haine si on**

**ne la pas vécus . Cela faisais un mois que je**

**savais la vérité, j'étais une fille adopter et par tous les**

**moyens je cherche à trouver une réponse un indice, mais rien.**

**Je revoyais encore et encore se cauchemar, plus j'essayais**

**de m'en souvenir et plus il devenait flous."**

**"journal intime 17h**

**Avec ma mère on était aller faire les magasins pour acheter**

**les dernières**

**choses qu'ils nous fallaient . J'ai pris les derniers**

**ingrédient**

**qu'il me manquait . J'avais enfin réussi. après des jours**

**enfermée dans ma chambre, je l'avais enfin terminée. je**

**prendrais la potion se soir elle me permettra de ressortir**

**un souvenir enfoui , oublier."**

**"journal intime 21h**

**Le repas de se soir à était d'un silence pesant. mon père le**

**premier à mêtre les pieds sous la table et pour une fois**

**arrivait en retard .Se qui était étrange c'est qu'il n'a rien**

**dit pourtant il ne m'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs jour."**

_Il faisait sombre la lune étais haut dans le ciel parsemé_

_d'étoiles, toutes les lumières des maisons du village était_

_éteintes . TOUTE? non , si on regarder de plus _

_prés les lumières d'une maison venait de se rallumer . dans_

_cette maison une petite fille dormait à point fermer, mais_

_plus pour très longtemps . _

_Plusieurs silhouettes venaient de se glisser dans la maison . En_

_voyant de la lumière provenant de la cuisine les silhouettes_

_s'avancèrent_

_dans cette direction .Dans la chambre de la petite fille une_

_silhouette se précipita, bloqua la porte et se dirigea_

_rapidement vers le lit .En attrapant la petite elle là_

_brusquement réveiller .Elle leva les yeux endormis vers la_

_silhouette, elle reconnue immédiatement sa mère. Elles se_

_dirige rapidement vers le placard ,l'ouvre et demanda à sa_

_fille de ne pas faire de_

_bruit .Elle eu à peine le temps de pousser_

_la porte du placard et de se retourner quand la porte de la_

_chambre explosa._

_Baguette en main , les sorts commencent à pleuvoir. La petite_

_terrifier se roula en boule au font du placard ,les mains sur_

_les oreilles pour ne plus rien entendre de se qu'il se_

_passait. Ce qui la fit sortir de sa torpeur fut une forte_

_odeur , elle _

_avait du mal à respirer .Elle ouvrit les yeux et enleva les_

_mains de ses oreilles,_

_se rapprocha de la porte du placard , ce quelle vit la_

_paralysa._

_Sa mère était au centre de la pièce et se battait contre un_

_des hommes entourer de flamme . Pratiquement toute la_

_chambre était en train de brûler._

_Sans qu'elle est vraiment eu le temps de le remarquer, la_

_silhouette noire tomba au sol sans vis . Sa mère se retourna_

_pour chercher l'autre hommes et lança un sort en même temps_

_que lui. Un premier sort a atteint l'homme à son bras déchira_

_la manche et lui faisant une entaille profonde . La mère vit_

_une lumière verte se diriger vers elle avant que tout ne_

_s'éteigne .Les yeux de la petite fille fixait toujours sa mère_

_quand elle fut attiré par l'homme , sur son bras gauche un_

_tatouage y était dessiné , une tête de mort avec un serpent_

_sortant de sa bouche."_

Je pouse un long crie et me réveille en sursaut avec un seul

mot a la bouche

-un mangemort


	2. Chapter 2

Je tremblais de douleur , et de fureur . Je m'assois sur le  
lit au moment ou la porte  
s'ouvre . Je pousse un gémissement à cause de la lumière qui  
rentre.

-éléna, lève toi tu vas rater le train

-ouè, j'arrive

On entend la porte claquer .Quand à moi j'essayais temps bienque mal de ne pas paniquer . Quand je me lève tout mon corps  
tremblé. Je lève les mains sur mon visage et enlève les  
cheveux qui y sont  
coller . Je prie une bonne douche froide  
pour me remettre les idées en place et me dépêche de me  
préparer ,et de prendre mes affaires. En bas à l'entrer mes  
parents m'attendaient. il mon pratiquement pousser dans la  
voiture et amener à la gare. j'ai à peine eu le temps de  
monter dans le train que les portes se sont fermées, le train  
enfin en route. Tout le monde avaient déjà une place , à  
première vu plus une de libre . Je  
passais lentement devant espérant trouver une place mais  
quand je venais dans  
trouver une et que je m'avancais vers le compartiment pour  
l'ouvrir quelqu'un m'a bousculé .

-hey , t'aurait pus faire attention!, dit éléna hors d'elle.

Celui qui était au centre et qui sembler être le chef ,se  
retourne et me regarde de haut-en bas , il affiche un regard  
séducteur et s'avance vers moi.

-salut, moi c'est drago malefoy et t'est nouvelle on dirait?

-ouaaahhh!!! quel intelligence j'en suis toute retourner.

-tu ferais mieux de faire attention a se que tu dit, je  
pourrais te le faire payer plus que tu ne le crois, dit-il .

-très drôle en effet,  
tu auras du mal vu que ton cher père et en prison et que toi  
tu est le fils a papa et vu ton intelligence tu serais  
capable d'aller le rejoindre .  
sur ses mots j'ai ouvert le compartiment , quand à malefoy  
il me jure que je le paierait cher. Moi j'affiche un sourire  
et tourne la tête vers les filles qui occupe  
déjà le compartiment.

-désoler de vous déranger mais les autres compartiments sont plains,  
sa ne vous dérange pas si je m'installe ici?

-non, va si installe toi.

Je tourne la tête vers la fille qui venais de parler ,  
c'était la première à ma gauche . Puis je tourne la tête en  
face d'elle et m'avance vers la place de libre,  
j'attrape ma valise et la mes sur le filet au dessus de ma  
tête et m'assois.

-moi c'est tina pirce et elle c'est perle hatteur fit-elle en  
désignant la fille à côté  
d'elle, et toi?

-éléna nailane.

-tu viens d'où , demanda perle.

-de France.

-nous aussi on et nouvelle dit tina.

-tu rentre en quelle année? dit perle.

-directement en 6eme année dit éléna .

-nous en tout qu'a on a trop hâte de découvrir poudlard.

Alors que la discutions venait de se terminer je fini par me  
levée pour récupérer le journal intime qui se trouvait dans  
ma valise .

**"journal intime 1ere septembre à 11h12.**

**Alors que j'étais dans le train les filles du compartiment  
mon posais des question . On a fini pas aborder le sujet du  
déménagement.  
je ne me souvenais pas de mettre mise aussi en colère a cause de  
mais parents.  
Tout sa à cause de mon père et du travail qu'il a trouvait,  
sa lui rapporter plus,  
comme si on était en manque d'argent!."**

le reste du trajet fut long et silencieux.  
Quand le train commença à ralentir nous nous somme changées.  
Des que le train s'est arrêté tous le monde est descendu ,  
les premières année on suivi  
un demi géant , quand à nous nous somme monter dans les  
diligences en direction de poudlard.


	3. Chapter 3

Quand je me suis diriger vers la diligence la plus proche et  
dès que je les s'est vue  
,je me suis arrêtée il y avait la juste devant les diligence  
des créatures ressemblant a des chevaux avec des ailes , les  
yeux vides et blanc .  
je n'est pas pus les fixés plus longtemps puis ce que  
plusieurs adolescents mon poussé. j'ai donc pris une diligence  
et nous somme partis.  
je suis restée que quelque minutes dedans mais même ça  
c'était long ,surtout entendre les discutions de leurs  
vacances. Un fois la diligence arrêtée nous somme descendus. Je  
fixais émerveillé et surprise, le château qui se trouvait en  
face de moi . L'air était frais mais agréable. J'ai croisée  
un professeur qui se trouver devant les portes, elle m'a  
appelais et dit que le professeur Dumbledor voulait me voir  
dans son bureau. Elle a demandé a un préfet de m'amenais  
jusqu'à son bureau.

Dans la grande salle tous les élèves de 2eme à 7eme année  
étaient installé a leur table respectives et discuter  
joyeusement de leur vacance ainsi que les professeurs . Peut  
après le directeur et entré par la porte qui se trouve  
derrière la table des profs. Les premiers année sont arrivés  
à peut prés au même moment, et je me suis faufilé dans la  
file, une autre nouvelle qui devait avoir mon âge. Le  
professeur annonce nôtres arrivées et comme quoi on allait  
être répartie tout les 2 en 6eme année.

-Joy stéssi! appela le professeur Mcgonagall .

La dénommée Joy s'est avancé vers le choixpeaux ,et c'est  
assis sur le tabouret.  
J'en profitais pour l'observer ,elle a les cheveux châtain  
clair , je pouvais voir d'ici les yeux bleus qu'elle a  
,c'est une belle jeune fille mais on peut voir l'inquiétude  
marquer sur son visage .A l'autre bout de la salle une autre  
personne la regardait en espérant l'avoir à sa table. Je fut  
sortie de mes pensé par le choixpeau .

-GRYFFONDOR!!!

Le sourire au lèvre elle se leva et alla s'asseoir à sa table.

-Maïlane éléna! appela le professeur Mcgonagall.

Ce fut au tour de miss Joy d'observé la nouvelle.  
la jeune fille a des yeux violets de taille moyenne.

-SERPENTARD!!!

Elle se lève et marche en direction de sa table .  
Quand je me suis rapprocher de la table j'ai de suite  
remarquée Malefoy et sa bande .J'ai balayée la table du  
regard à la recherche d'une place.  
la place que j'ai trouver se trouve pratiquement à l'opposé  
de Malefoy et cela me convenais parfaitement .Une fois en  
face de la place j'ai tourner la tête vers celui qui se  
trouvait à côté.

- je peut m'asseoir ici?

Comme toute réponse il hausse les épaules .

On a du attendre que tout les nouveaux soit répartis avant  
de pouvoir commencé le repas .Pendant le repas j'ai  
remarquée que la bande à Malefoy  
me lançait des regards froids régulièrement quand à Malefoy  
il était déjà absorbé par la bande à potter ou plus  
précisément la jeune nouvelle qui était apparemment en  
grande discussion avec eux .

J'attendais avec impatience de savoir ou aller la nouvelle ,  
et jamais je n'aurais  
crue qu'elle irait à serpentard. Je trouvais cela étrange  
d'autant plus qu'elle y est restait plus longtemps que les  
autres .Toujours en train d'observait la jeune fille  
je fus surprise en entendant quelqu'un m'appeler.

- Stéssi?!..appela hermione.

- ...

- Stéssi!!! rappela hermione.

- Hein ? oui quoi?

- Est-ce que sa va ?

- Oui! oui! sa va ...c'est que...je trouve sa bizarre.

-Mmiaam ché rroi creuf fru chroufre criffafre?

-Ron!! on comprend rien avale avant de parlé!!

- C'est quoi que tu trouve bizarre? redemanda ron.

-Ben la fille ! celle qui à était mise à serpentard .  
Elle est resté plus longtemps sous le choixpeaux que les  
autres et en plus je ne la voyait pas du tout a serpentard.

-Il a simplement eu du mal à lui trouvé une maison .

- Non! c'est pas sa , c'est que...oh laissé tomber.

-Stéssi ? au faite tu ne ma pas dit, d'où tu viens?

- J'étais à beauxbâtons.

Ils continuèrent à parlé de tout et de rien.  
le repas se termina vite.  
Dumbledor se leva et demanda au préfet d'accompagner les  
élèves jusque au dortoir. Elles montèrent dans leur chambre  
et se changea pour enfin terminer la journée.  
Je dus rapidement me préparé me mettre dans le lit et  
surtout fermé les rideaux .

Je n'aimais pas du tout les  
filles de m'a chambre ,je me demande si c' était une bonne  
idée d'aller à serpantard.

**"journal intime1er septembre 23h**

**je savais que de tout manière je n'avais pas le choix; il  
fallait que je me rapproche de lui. Le seul problème c'est  
comment ??  
si non , je me concentre sur les qualité?zut! il en a au moins?"**


	4. Chapter 4

la nuit a était dure très dure j'ai refais se cauchemars  
cette nuit, beaucoup de chose on changé depuis se jour. La  
vie simple n'est pas faite pour moi.  
Je fini par me levé ou du moins essayé ,comme la dernière fois  
je me sens mal très mal, j'avais la nausée qui arrivé . Une  
fois debout je me dirige vers la salle de bain et me met  
devant le premier lavabo que je vois et me rince le visage .  
mais... quand je lève les yeux vers mon visage...  
j'eus un sursaut de surprise en voyant une silhouette noir au  
fond de la salle de bain .  
Je plisse les yeux pour savoir si s'était une illusion ou pas  
mais...s'est comme si tous se qui étais proche de lui était  
flou , pour temps je voyais bien .  
Je me retourne et regarde vers le fond de la salle de  
bain, mais il n'y avait rien .  
Je finis par hausser les épaules et ferme le robinet, sans que  
je le remarque la pièce devenait de plus en sombre, de plus  
en plus froide ,une fois déshabiller je me glisse sous la  
douche . Cela faisait un moment que j'étais sous la douche et  
j'avais l'impression d'être de plus en plus fatigué.  
Je pause mes mains sur le carrelage froid de la salle de  
bain toute essoufflé sans savoir pourquoi. Je fini par sortir  
et me sécher. Je me sentais de plus en plus mal mes mains  
tremblaient, je transpirais mes jambes avait du mal a supporter  
mon poids et quand je regarde autour de moi tous était en  
train de devenir flou.  
En levant les yeux en face de moi je fus surprise en voyant  
mon amis est en train de me parlé, ses lèvre bougé toute  
seule sans que j'entends quoi que se soit . Quand tout  
doucement le sol se rapprocha de plus en plus comme si tout  
était au ralentie .Il fait noir ,j'ai mal , sil vous plaît  
aidé moi, j'ai froid

Quand je me suis réveillée mes paupières était tellement  
lourde qui fallu un miracle pour les ouvrir . Je plisse les  
yeux a cause de la lumière quand un frisson  
m'a parcouru ,je me souvenais très bien de se que j'avais  
resenti...  
le mal ,ses pouvoir étaient totalement maléfique ,la peur que  
je ressentais ne pouvait se d'écrire .  
Il faut que sa change se qui a était oublié va ressurgir et  
si je n'intervient pas  
rapidement , il vont payer de se que les gens du passé leur  
on fait  
Quand j'ai regardais l'heure ,j'ai de suite sauter de mon  
lit et la j'ai vu mes affaires déposé par terre et mon  
emploi du temps déposé sur la table de nuit , en prenant mes  
affaire je jette un coup d'oeil sur l'emploi du temps et, je  
pousse un juron car je vais être en retard en cours de potion.  
Je venais enfin de trouver le cours, une fois en face de la  
porte une boule d'angoisse commençait a ce former .  
Je finis par frapper à la porte .

-entrer fit !fit le professeur rogue d'une voie froide.

très bien on se calme et on respire

-je suis désolé professeur, je..., dit éléna

-s'est gentil de nous faire par de votre présence Miss  
naïllane dit rogue

sa voix et trop doucereuse ,beaucoup trop ,sa ne présage  
rien de bon

-heu, j'étais à...,dit éléna

-asseyez vous!

bien chef ! comme vous voulez chef!

-non ! pas ici ! à côté de Miss joy, fit rogue

quoi mes il est cinglé se mec, elle me tue déjà du  
regard, alors la suite!!!

-heu...moi s'est.., dit éléna

- je s'est déjà comment tu t'appelle, dit joy

elle pourrait être plus poli sa va pas la tuer

-je s'est très bien que tu n'aime pas les serpentard , mais  
il ne faut pas nous mettre dans le même sac on est pas touscomme eux !  
en disent sa j'ai montré la bande à malefoy, dit éléna

-magnifique comme discours, ta pas autre chose je doit dire

que je doute un peu , fit joy d'un ton sarcastique.

espèce de salle...

-peu importe de toute manière si on ne fait pas cette potion

on aura une mauvaise note toute les deux , dit éléna

- non tu crois? dit joy

-s'est quoi la potion ?demanda éléna

-regarde dans le livre , appart si tu ne sais pas lire? dit joy

bordel de merde je vais finir par commettre un meurtre si sa  
continue.

-polynectar!!!

c'est quoi se truc ?  
bla bla bla, à ici, très bien on peu prendre l'apparence  
de quelqu'un pendant un heure.

-bon alors tu me le passe le livre ou quoi?demanda joy

-hein?demanda éléna

-le livre ,si t'est sourde en plus on est pas dans la merde!  
fit joy

on se calme ,et on respire

- bon alors temps est où? dit éléna

-j'ai très bien commencer sans toi ,alors je peu très bien  
finir sans toi.

-c'est se que je voie en effet ,c'est normal que ta potion  
face une drôle de tronche?

-si tu te croie plus forte que les autre va si fait la !

à oui tu va voir se que tu va voir , un sens faute je te dit  
moi!

je regarde se qui se trouve en face de moi et mes de côté lacorne de bicorne,  
je prend les autres ingrédients et en voulant les mettre de  
coter du chaudron je me suis totalement figer  
Cette sensation ...se froid ...j'ai...peur. je ne devrais  
pas avoir peur de la magie noire...  
ici!!

- tu attend quoi ?pour les déposer !!!

ramener à la réalité, sur le coup de la peur je fit tombé les  
ingrédient dans le chaudron. Juste au moment ou je me lève  
, je sent quelqu'un me pousser vers les ranger du milieu  
,quand le chaudron à explosé je senti la mixture se répandre  
sur mon bras gauche et tous mon dos.  
J'étais sous le choque et et un peu sonner ,quand je senti  
le professeur passer, je le suis du regard .  
Ses la que je remarque que joy est inconsciente rogue à ses  
côté .  
Quand j'essaye de me levé , les parties qui ont reçus de la  
potion me fais mal.  
Je lève les yeux vers la salle de classe et remarque que les  
élèves de serpentard se moque ouvertement de se qui venait  
de se produire, quand aux griffondor il chuchotaient dans  
leur coins.

-tous le monde dehors et tous de suite...malefoy rester .  
miss naïlane venet ici tout de suite! ordonna rogue

En entendent la voix du professeur je fit un bond et me  
dépêche d'exécuter ses ordre. Quand je lève les yeux vers le  
professeur il se dirige rapidement avec  
malefoy dans sa réserve.  
Un mangemort ici ,le professeur en était un s'est sur !  
mais qu'est ce que je vais faire ?  
Quand il revient je le regarde la soigné et au fur et à  
mesure ma peur augmente .  
Il avait était obliger de lui enlevé le pull et la chemise.  
c'est la que je remarque l'absence de malefoy qui devait  
attendre à côté.  
Il m'y du temps à la soigné trop peut être ,cela faisait 3/4  
heure que j'attendais  
et elle ne c'était toujours pas réveillé, une fois qu'il eu  
terminer de la rhabiller il appela malefoy .

-surveillez la !et vous Miss , venez avec moi!

quoi ?à côté! sûrement pas, on sera seul en plus!!

-heu ...vous savez sa ne me dérange pas d'aller a  
l'infirmerie , en plus vous avez des cours a faire.

- vue que la potion a fragilisé énormément la peau ,il suffit  
qu'on vous donne un coup sur votre bras ,pour que votre peau  
se casse alors si cela ne vous  
dérange pas j'aimerais que vous passiez à côté.

Merde ,merde et merde tous sa à cause d'elle ,elle va le  
payer.

Je finis par passer à côté à contre coeur .

-asseyez vous et enlevé votre pull et votre chemise !

-quoi?

-pour vous soigner sa marchera mieux sans vos vêtements que

avec!

je le vois disparaître dans la salle d'à côté et quand il  
revient charger de potion  
je n'avais pas bouger d'un pouce.

- vous préféré vous déshabillé toute seule ou vous voulez que  
je le face!

-hein !quoi?heu ...non merci sa va aller !!

Un sourire digne de serpentard se lisait sur son visage. Une  
fois déshabillé il ma passé de la crème et fait boire des  
potions . Quand je  
lève les yeux vers le professeur je remarque qu'il me  
regarde avec un drôle d'air.  
Qu'est se qu'il a à me regarder se lui la  
se secouent a tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place  
,le professeur se dépêche de me demander d'aller dans la  
pièce d'à côté, et  
se demanda .  
Je suis plus fatigué que je le croyait l'image de la jeunefemme en tête.  
Pendent se temps dans la pièce d'à côté.

Drago malefoy ,qui était en train de s'ennuyer ferme sur sa  
chaise,  
et juré en vers son professeur .  
Quoi que, j'hésite à le remercié  
Comme pour mieux la regardé il se rapprocha tout en attirent  
la chaise avec lui.  
A cause de la réception de père , j'ai pas put dormir, mais  
grâce  
à mon statue de de préfet j'ai une chambre pour moi .  
Drago senti la fatigue le gagner , posa sa tête sur la table  
et s'endormir sens qu'il ne le remarque il avait déjà pris la  
main de la jeune fille .  
Après un long trous noir, je sens peu à peu la douleur  
m'envahir se qui me fit crié.  
Je regarde affolé autour de moi et remarque malefoy qui me  
regarde étonner .

-qu'est ce que tu fait la malefoy ? demanda joy

ramener a la réalité il se dépêche d'enlever sa main et  
reprend son masque .

-ordre du professeur rogue ! il veut que je te surveille,

fit malefoy

-et tu avais peur que je m'envole pour me tenir la main! fit joy

-par ce que tu croit que je te doit des explication ? tu

rêve ! dit malefoy

énervé, je fini par me levé pour sortir de salle .

- tu crois aller ou comme sa? fit malefoy

-je part sa se voit pas? fit joy

quand j'essayai de me levé mes jambes on lourdement  
protesté et déséquilibré je tombe au sol.

-heu ...de l'aide peu être ?! fit il amuser

-j'ai pas besoin de ton aide !! dit joy

-s'est se que je vois en effet! fit il

la porte s'ouvrit à se moment la et ils tourne la tête dans  
cette direction .

-à ben tien t'est enfin réveillé ? demanda éléna.

-non, comme tu vois je suis en train de piquet un petit som!

dit elle d'un ton sarcastique.

je tourne le regard vers malefoy qui était mort de rire !!!  
malefoy l'attrape et l'aide à se levé sous les injures de la  
demoiselle .  
le professeur rogue entra et demanda à malefoy de nous emmené  
à l'infirmerie.


End file.
